Battlestar Galactica: Ghosts Issue 1
Battlestar Galactica: Ghosts #1 is an issue of Battlestar Galactica: Ghosts. Official summary Plot The Humanoid Cylons meet round a table and discuss their plans for the Fall of the Twelve Colonies. There is much to discuss, such as how to handle the Sleeper Agents they have already placed within colonial society. The meeting nonetheless ends with the unanimous decision to totally annihilate the human race. On the transport ship, Orion, Captain Arvin Tyler is disturbed while having sex with Teresa, a Number Six. He is wanted on the bridge. The ship is close to its destination of Aquaria, but will arrive by sub-light means to avoid attracting attention. The ship is being controlled by a group of Centurions. According to Sola, one of them - Pilot Three - is experiencing glitches, but they are otherwise fine. As the ship approaches Aquaria, an explosion occurs on the planet. At the Aquaria City Extended Care Medical Center, Arco is visited by his son. He is an old man suffering from dementia, failing to understand his wife died a long time ago. Out in space, Cpt. Alexander Chen is piloting an advanced Viper. The leader of the Ghost Squadron, an elite fighter wing, they all land on the battlestar Therion after a mission to disrupt Gemenese pirates. The ship is headed to Aquaria on a course correction diverting it from Picon. One of the pilots, Myer, does not like the correction as they were scheduled to go on leave at Picon where he had plans to see his children. The other squad members include Pennit and Ryden. They are all told to report to pilot room three for briefing of their new mission. Inside the room are Commander Burkett, Colonel Regus and Major Falk. They are shown an image of Medusa, a next-generation vessel designed to fire nuclear weapons across a planet.. It is unsurpassed in accuracy, speed and adaptability. It was due for a test launch, but the Children of Erebus, a Tauron terrorist group, is believed to have plans on stealing it. They are well trained, having killed twelve soldiers during their attack on the Caprican Quorum House. Ghost Squadron is ordered to carry out the test launch of the ship themselves. Arco's son leaves the Aquarian hospital and meets a friend of his on the way out. They don balaclavas and raid the hospital's warehouse where drugs are being loaded and offloaded onto vans, calling themselves the Children of Erebus. During the trip, it becomes clear they are not members of the terrorist group - only robbers faking affiliation to scare people. They drive up to the space port to meet with Brukka, another member of the gang. Their plan is to take the stolen goods up to the shuttle, Sword, and from there to Orion, which has also taken up five passengers bound for Caprica to give it the appearance of legitimacy. Ghost Squadron takes off from Therion to begin their mission. Information comes in about the apparent Children of Erebus activity nearby. All air traffic has been ordered halted, and the military will intercept ships not obeying the order. Sword takes off anyway, and is pursued by Raptors and Vipers. As the stolen medicines had been tracked all the way to Sword, its crew's plea over wireless they are simply a transport shuttle is ignored. Believed to be terrorists, they are given a final ultimatum: surrender the ship and be boarded, or be destroyed. Orion jumps close to Sword in an effort to recover the shuttle. The mission is suddenly called off and Ghost is ordered back to Therion. Incoming reports indicate a massive attack on the colonies is underway, that Picon Fleet Headquarters has been destroyed, and the fleet is to rendezvous with Atlantia under Admiral Nagala's orders. As they approach Therion, three Basestars jump in orbit over Aquaria. Back on Orion, the five passengers introduce themselves. They have overheard wireless reports that Orion's crew are Children of Erebus members and committed a robbery. One of the men reveals he himself is a member of that group and proceeds to hijack the ship. Sources External links * iTunes * Dynamite page * Comixology page Category:Dynamite Entertainment issues